


A Dream in a Dream

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, M/M, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, 'A Dream in a Dream' in which Levi gets these 'visions' or 'dreams' about someone he feels strongly about but he doesn't know or remember this person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream in a Dream

“Captain, I had a dream…”

 “A dream..?”

 “A dream where…”

 “Where..?”

 “…”

 “Where..? Eren..?”

 “Where you and I…were…”

 “Yes?”

 “…ha...pp…y…”

 “Eren? Eren? EREN?!”

~~~

 “Eren!”

 Levi bolted upright in his bed covered in sweat from head to toe; his bangs sticking messily onto his forehead and his eyes brimming with tears; tears for someone he couldn’t remember but yet could. Levi tasted the saltiness of his tears as it cascaded down his cheeks and caught in the corners of his mouth. His body felt weak and torn like he had been in some terrible fight for his life; the fragments of his dream long scattered from his memory. Levi buried his face in both palms and cried. “Why is this…happening?”

 Levi sat at his dining table deep in thought. He recalled when the dreams had started; about a month ago when he happened upon a young man. He could distinctly remember the appearance of the boy; short brown hair, shimmering green eyes that pierced through him like an arrow and a youthful yet distressed face. Levi had been out looking for a novel he had read once when he was but a young boy. There was a flurry of people then amidst the uproar, a pair of green irises locked onto his grey ones. Nothing was said between the pair and Levi quickly went about his business.

 His dreams always seemed to revolve around a certain person by the name of Eren. Who he is was yet to be discovered. Even though Levi could not remember his dreams after he woke up, he knew one thing was certain; he would see himself through the eyes of this person; Eren. _Why couldn’t he see the person in his arms?_ Levi sighed and got up from his chair. His body was still slightly sore but like always, it would eventually go back to normal. Levi had tried countless times to find the boy from that day but all his attempts were futile. There was no trace of him; nothing. Whenever someone with short brown hair passed him he would immediately search that person out only to be disappointed that it was not who he was hoping to see.

 Time ticked by; dreams blurred into each other until it was routine to wake up crying and sore. Levi would routinely search a crowd of people wherever he went for a familiar pair of shimmering green eyes. No luck was on his side.

 On a particularly windy day, Levi grabbed his coat and scarf from the hanger and hurried out of his house. The weather had chased quite a few people inside their homes. The streets were less packed so it was easier to move around. Levi had no particular plans in mind. He had simply grabbed his coat and scarf and left his house. Maybe he was hoping to see the boy, or maybe he just gave up. Levi wasn’t sure anymore. He continued walking, not really paying much mind to anything; his mind a complete blank. The wind rustling his hair and clothes gave him a relaxed feeling.

 It was just half past five in the afternoon. Levi was contented with his walk. He could turn in early or maybe just walk some more. The prospect of tiring himself out more and dropping instantly to sleep was quite enticing. If he could tire himself out enough, maybe he could have a deep dreamless sleep. With that set in mind, Levi continued to wonder. Less and less people were about. The sun was moving away and the sky was becoming darker; the air chillier and the shadows longer. In the complete stillness of the evening, Levi could feel eyes on him. Who could be following him?

 Not taking a chance in being mugged, Levi spun around as quickly as he could and scanned the area; no one. He looked left then right and nothing. _What was this feeling then?_ Clicking his tongue he continued to walk but a little faster. It was about an hour’s walk to get back to his house and he was a little nervous. The street lights were flickering to life so he was a little at ease. To his left he noticed movement but kept his face forward so to avoid upsetting the person. Maybe if he could find a gathering; even a small one, he could stop his heart from racing. Every which ways he turned it was vacant of people. _Why was everyone turning in so early?_ Usually there were always crowds of people even at ridiculous hours of the night.

 A feeling of dread mixed with curiosity swelled in his chest. _Who was this person following him? Why was he following him?_ What did Levi have that this person wanted? As if answering his question, Levi heard an oddly familiar voice.

  _“…For you to remember me.”_

 Levi froze in place. It couldn’t be? Could it?

 “Eren?”

 Daring to look back, Levi was staring into those eyes he had been searching so frantically for over the past month. It made no sense. Why did this person sound so much like the person in his dream?

 “Eren?”

 “…”

 “Answer me!”

 “Captain.”

 Levi held his breath. “What did this mean? Was this person…the one from my dreams?”

~~~

 “Captain! Captain! Can you hear me? Please, Captain!” Eren cried frantically. He was covered in blood that was his own as well as Levi’s. Eren could still hear the canon fire even though they were a far distance. He could hear the blood curdling screams of his friends and the hissing sound of steam from the titans. Everything was assaulting his ears. His eyes welled up as he continued to shake the unconscious body on his lap.

 “Captain!”

 “Levi!”

 Levi stirred and slowly opened his eyes. The sudden exposure to sunlight made him hiss and attempt to cover his face. Eren clutched onto Levi’s body with excruciating force. “Ack!” Levi hissed in pain but allowed Eren to clutch onto him. “Captain, hang in there. I was able to get us a good distance away so I could tend to your wounds.” Levi nodded in understanding and Eren quickly began dressing his wounds. The process took longer than he had imagined. The amount of blood loss was substantial. It was amazing that Levi was even conscious, far less alive.

 It was obvious that moving was not something Levi would be doing anytime soon. His body was weakened immensely by the loss of blood and also the fractures. Eren was lucky his titan DNA healed him at a faster rate than humans. Titans were interesting thing; even more so shifters. Levi watched as Eren continued to dress his wounds. Despite how hopeless the situation looked, Eren was dead set on making sure Levi was well patched up. “That’s enough.” He all but whispered but luckily Eren had heard him. “But you’re not-” Levi halted him and continued. “There’s nothing more you can do. You’ve done your best Eren. Thank you.” Eren swallowed loudly and nodded. Levi was right of course. What else could he do? There was no way he could stop Levi from bleeding; his wounds were too deep. Levi needed stitches.

 “Captain-”

“It’s okay, Eren. I’ve done all I can do. It’s up to you now. Go back and help the others.” Eren shook his head. “I-I can’t do that. I can’t just leave you here.” Levi frowned, “you have to. Are you going to let your comrades die just to save one person? That’s-”

 “Yes!”

Levi froze. What was Eren saying? “Yes. I don’t care anymore. I can’t let the person I care about most simply die while I live. If you must die then so will I. It’s only fair.”

~~~

 “Familiar?”

 “…”

 “Levi don’t you remember?”

 “…”

 “You made me go back and fight. Because of you I went back. “An order from the person you love” you said. That’s why I went back.”

 “Eren…”

 “Do you believe in reincarnation Levi?”

 “…”

 “Well even if you didn’t, it’s obvious now isn’t it. The person I love is living peaceful. I know all about the dreams. They are connected. When two halves come together, you get a whole. You couldn’t see me because you still needed to find me…and now you’ve found me.”

 “Were you able to see me?”

 “No I wasn’t. But I knew it was you. Back then I had loved you for a long time. You only realised that love when I died.”

 “…I’m sorry.”

 “Don’t apologise Captain. You did nothing wrong.”

 “I did. If only I-”

 “It’s all gone now; the walls, the titans, the fighting…all gone.”

 “…maybe so but-”

 “Us? If you’re willing we can start over.”

 “Start…over..?”

 “If you want to that is…”

 “…yes.”

 “Well then, Levi, I’m Eren, nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know what inspired me to write this but it happened. Through the story I wanted there to be some conflict so I made it so that Levi had no idea who Eren was. Things got a bit weird, I'm sure you realised that but overall it turned out quite nicely...for writing two stories in one day, I'd like to pat myself on the back.


End file.
